Feverish
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Arthur's life after the snake attack. Each chapter is different...First there's a poem, then a real chapter detailing the previous poem...if it's confusing there are more details inside. Please review so I know if its worth continuing!


**A\n: hey everyone who was, er...fortunate enough to stumble upon my newest piece of work! haha. I hope you enjoy! This is a poem, but it doesn't rhyme in some spots..it's more of a flowly little emotional filled piece. So, if you like it, please review, and next chapter will be a plain, normal chapter, but it will dexcribe the poem before it written in normal writing. So, next chapter, everything in this poem will happen just not in poem style...And then so forth and so forth...Anywho, if you guys want new chapters, you're going to have to review...and I accept anonymus reviews too so just give it to me! I need to know if its worth continuing!**

**: D thanks! enjoy!  
God Bless**

**Sarah**

He held the railing tight,

his tightly clenched hand, white as snow

He'd been having nightmares about it,

for over 2 weeks now

He'd just come home and wanted to finally

Get back to his life,

But it would take awhile to get over it,

And he needed time,

So said his wife

So every night when she was alseep,

He'd walk dowstairs in secret,

For he voted best not scare her,

When he himself had no idea how to handle it.

His nightmares and fears,

the pains that shot through his chest....

He wanted to feel warm inside again,

and hold each of his kids, and wife close to his chest.

He had hated that hospital, and was now glad to be home,

but hopefully soon, he'd be able to live again on his own..

Without the means of pain potions,

and Blood Replenishers

Sure, he needed the help,

but even his work needed him back for their endeavors.

He wanted to get a move on,

and hop back into the normal routine.

But his kids and wife thought

everything he needed done, they would help with

like an unecsasary team.....

He needed to do something alone,

something honorable,

even around the home!  
Yet still, things fell from his grasp,

and when he got overworked,

his breathing would sound rasped...

How would he ever get that back?

The life he had before....

It seemed as though everything was sent spiralling,

the night he walked out that door.

And even as he hears, the soft footsteps on the stairs,

he sits there silently until she pushes back his vibrant red hair.

"Honey come to bed." she begs in concern

"Why're you still up? Do your scars really burn?"

"Arthur, come to bed....it's cold, yet you're so warm."

"Molly, I can't." he'd always reply...

"It hurts worse than the norm."

"Arthur, then I'll get you more potion,

or just come up and take a long bath."

"Molly, could've died...Stop trying to fix it and do the math!

I shouldn't be here nowm yet for you and the kids, I am

and you really needed to help me, to re-find who I am.

This attack and hospital stay, showed me more about myself...

And because of my bad outlook on life, I don't want to put my family on a shelf.

I need you to be strong, but I need to take some time...

You know I'll always be in your heart, and I'll give you every last dime.

Molly, don't cry, I'll be back soon...But I have to go now,

and I will miss you...

I want to go to St. Mungos, and see what work can be done..

It hurts too bad and is killing my thoughts, and I can't walk let alone run!

Give me a kiss...Come on, just for luck!"

Leaning in she slowly, kissed his cheek then turned away,

he grabbed her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.

"Molly, my dear, I'll be back...It's only for tonight."

And even though his voice wavered, he put up a good fight.

She clung to him tightly,

not wanting to let him go.

But finally, she moved away,

as he took his cloak and shook it to and fro.

He furroed his eyebrows and clutched his chest in pain,

then he took the small vile he'd been looking for,

of a step in medication for the pain.

He drank it heartily, and Molly took the glass.

He smiled at her before apparating to St. Mungos fast.

He stared up at the small department store and trudged right alone,

hopefully he wouldn't be this feverish for long.


End file.
